<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as long as i’m with you, that’s where i’ll stay by sakradevi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277124">as long as i’m with you, that’s where i’ll stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakradevi/pseuds/sakradevi'>sakradevi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, needy mika, no plot its just fluff, soft shu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakradevi/pseuds/sakradevi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Shu couldn’t help but feel like here was where he was meant to be. By Mika’s side.</i>
</p><p>They've finally found their place in the world - at each other's side. What more do they need?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as long as i’m with you, that’s where i’ll stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from “always” by i fight dragons</p><p>took the idea i posted in the shumika server and turned it into a fic :’) first time posting like Actual Writing sooooo i hope you guys enjoy! ;w;</p><p>there is no plot btw it's just shumika being soft for a thousand words</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mika wanted attention.</p><p>Afternoon sunshine poured into the living room of their shared apartment in Paris. They’d finally  finished getting settled into their new home and were able to have some relaxation time to themselves. Mika was sitting on the couch with his knees drawn up and his teddy bear in his arms for what felt like hours while Shu sat next to him, completely absorbed in sewing an elaborate pattern into Mademoiselle’s new dress. Although Shu’s handiwork was beautiful as always, Mika wanted Shu to focus on him. </p><p>He’d definitely deny it if it was mentioned, but he was needy.</p><p>“Nnnh, Oshi-san...” he mumbled, beginning to fidget with his fingers. “Oshi-saaaaan.”</p><p>Without even sparing Mika a glance, Shu continued his needlework with utmost diligence. “What do you want, Kagehira? And I’ve already told you plenty of times before - must I remind you again? If you’re going to speak, do so clearly.” </p><p>“Nnnhh, ‘m sorry Oshi-san. ‘m just, hhnn. Ya know. Ya get me, right?”</p><p>“No, I do not ‘get you.’ What are you talking about?” </p><p>Mika felt his face heat up as Shu pressed him for an explanation. Time to abort this entire exchange - why did he even say anything in the first place? Couldn’t they just skip the asking stage and get right to the part where they cuddled? God forbid he had to communicate his wants. What was he even supposed to say? Hey, Oshi-san, focus on me! Can we cuddle? I really want ya ta hold me! That’d make me real happy, heheh!</p><p>The mere thought made him further recoil into his knees, pulling his teddy bear up a bit to cover the redness spread across his face. </p><p>Avoiding eye contact, he reluctantly began to respond. “I dun wanna say it. ‘s kinda embarrassing. Nnnh, ya know, maybe ‘s best ta just forget I said anythin’... ” </p><p>“What on earth could it possibly be? It can’t be that bad. Just tell me.” Shu finally paused his sewing, setting down the needle and fabric on the coffee table. He turned to Mika and studied his face. He looked...a bit nervous? Or maybe he was just flustered? Either way, Shu couldn’t really pinpoint why. He was content sitting in silence in each other’s presence, so he didn’t notice anything about Mika being out of the ordinary before this exchange. </p><p>Mika turned his head to meet Shu’s gaze. While still facing him, he darted his eyes across the room to avoid making direct eye contact. Shu was his boyfriend. Deep down he knew he wasn’t going to be judged or made fun of or anything. Still, that didn’t wash away any of his embarrassment at having to be so forward. He couldn’t help the fact that he just wanted his boyfriend’s eyes on him and only him! </p><p>“...nnnh. Ya know. This,” Mika finally choked out. Hesitantly, he leaned over and placed his head on Shu’s shoulder. He adjusted his position by turning over a bit and nuzzled his cheek closer to Shu. </p><p>Upon feeling Mika’s head rest against his shoulder, Shu felt a light blush begin to dust his cheeks. He gave Mika a soft smile and leaned his head against Mika’s.</p><p>“You know, if this was what you wanted you could’ve just said so. Use your words.”</p><p>“‘s not that easy! Doin’ somethin’ like that takes a lotta courage, yanno… Not ta mention ‘s kinda scary.”</p><p>“Well, that goes without saying. But do you honestly think I’d reject you?”</p><p>“No,” he replied without hesitation. “I know that ya really care about me, Oshi-san. ‘m bein’ truthful, yanno. I really care about ya too.”</p><p>Shu was slightly taken aback. He didn’t expect Mika to just go out and say that. He was always dancing around his words, so hearing him say something with such honesty both shocked him and prompted a warm smile to spread across his face. </p><p>“I care about you too.” Silence enveloped the room and the pair was content to simply exist in the other’s company. </p><p>After a few moments of resting comfortably against the other, Mika wriggled out from his nook on Shu’s shoulder. He stretched his arms and legs out and sat his teddy bear further down the couch. He twisted around on the couch until his back was against the cushions and his head settled onto Shu’s lap. Due to the change in position, Shu moved his hand down to his lap to play with strands of Mika’s hair. </p><p>Mika melted into Shu’s delicate touch. He wasn’t Shu’s doll anymore and he could certainly handle some roughing up at a different time and place. Still, Shu’s gentle caresses made him feel like Shu’s eyes were focused only on him. Made him feel like he wasn’t going to be thrown away. Made him feel needed. Made him feel wanted. </p><p>Shu looked down at Mika, adoration on his face as he tucked a loose strand behind his ear. He reflected on the last few months they had spent together and eventually moved in together. Despite all that had happened, Mika had been a constant in his life. He was there during all the ups and downs, the highs and lows. As he looked down at Mika, he couldn’t help but feel like here was where he was meant to be. By Mika’s side. </p><p>Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on Mika’s forehead. “I love you, Kagehira,” he whispered. </p><p>Mika’s eyes widened at Shu’s admission. Sure, in the past they had danced around each other for a bit, but once they got over that their relationship had brought them so close together. They were finally safe. They had found a home within each other.</p><p>… That’s what love is, isn’t it? </p><p>He felt his heart flutter. Unable to keep his grin from spreading, Mika let out a small giggle. He would replay that single phrase in his head forever. </p><p>With a soft smile, Mika looked up into Shu’s eyes. He extended his arm up to tangle his fingers in Shu’s hair. </p><p>“Ehehe, I love ya too, Oshi-san.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it’s always soft shumika hours in this house :,) thanks for reading! </p><p>if you like my content please consider supporting me!<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/sakradevi">twitter</a> | <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakradevi/works">my other works</a> ☆彡</p><p>if you want to connect with other people who like valkyrie/shumika, consider joining the valkyrieP discord server as well!<br/><a href="discord.gg/HFAyXUN">valkyrieP server</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>